Confessions
by Mis Chi Evous
Summary: Gohan has a lot of explaining to do. How will Videl take the news of his alien origin? How will Hercule take the news of Videl and Gohan's relationship? PG for hinting around, once again. Read and Review! Epilogue. *Complete*
1. chapter1

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I write these things-does it look like my name is Akira Toriyama? NO. So am I making any money off of this? NO. I'm glad we understand each other.  
  
Author's Note: Obviously, I hate writing Disclaimers. A good friend of mine asked me to write this Gohan & Videl fan fiction, so I am taking a leave of absence from my "Simple Gifts" fic and writing this one. This is my second fic about them so I need lots of reviews. I hope to get out a Trunks and Pan fic this week, as well. (Probably won't happen…sorry guys)  
  
Thanx to Lady Nightshade for her support  
  
Confessions-Chapter 1 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Gohan shook the water out of his hair as he stepped out of the shower. Powering up to dry himself off, he slipped his jeans and his belt, and cursed as he realized he had forgotten his shirt in his room. He started in surprise when he heard his mother calling him.  
  
"Gohan! Get in here, now!" He ran down the hall and turned the corner as quickly as he could with knocking anything over. If there was one thing Gohan didn't need, it was his mom ruining his sensitive Saiyan hearing.  
  
"Coming, Kaasan!" With that, he found himself at the edge of the kitchen facing two of the most important women in his life. Okay, the most important women in his life, without a shirt.  
  
"Gohan, I'm so glad you're finally out of the shower. Videl and I were just talking about you." Gohan looked away, red in the face. Videl took the opportunity to survey his bare chest. She nodded her approval. Perfect, just like she'd suspecte4d. Chichi saw her look and winked. "Takes after Goku, he does." Videl smiled and decided not to comment, although she thought to herself, 'That's probably why she's such a happy woman.'  
  
"You know, I haven't seen you since you got back to Kami's Lookout?" Videl was smiling as she said it, but Gohan could see the hurt in her eyes. Gohan had found himself thinking of her often in the week since he had returned, but he had not thought she had returned the favor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Videl." She ran to him and he swung her up into his arms. They circled around the room, happy to see one another.  
  
"I thought you coming back was a dream. I'm so glad to see you. Dad's been impossible…" He could feel wet tears fall from her eyes and onto his bear chest.  
  
Chichi looked on from the table, until she felt Goku's hand on her shoulder. "Goku-sa, I didn't know you were home." His onyx eyes looked troubled.  
  
"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Chichi reached up and laid her lips against Goku's smooth cheek.  
  
"I didn't know what I was getting into when I married you, either."  
  
"You knew there was something different about me, though."  
  
"You think she doesn't know that about Gohan?" Videl and Gohan had finished saying their hellos and were looking at the older Son couple. They switched to a telepathic conversation so that what they said wouldn't be heard.  
  
*They're starting to bond, Chichi. He needs to tell her, and soon.* Chichi nodded. She was in full agreement on this one.  
  
"Gohan, love, why don't you go get a shirt on? Videl honey, why don't you help me make lunch for this rowdy crew. You and Gohan will have some time alone after supper, I promise." Videl nodded her head and watched helplessly as Gohan went to his room and left her alone with the one woman in the whole world she was afraid of. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: Here I am again, doing what I hate the most, writing disclaimers. So let's keep this one simple. I don't own DB/Z/GT. *You see, Dragontwin, that wasn't too hard.* Dragontwin sighs. Ok, ok, you win Kat.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here it is. The second chapter. Read and Review. This fic is dedicated to Shinou. Thanx babe, for everything.  
  
Confessions-Chapter 2  
  
Kat/Dragontwin  
  
Videl looked on in utter amazement as 3 Saiyans devoured the meal that had been set in front of them. She blinked. 'Are they always like this?' Little did she know that there was a conversation moving at the speed of light over her head about her.  
  
*Gohan, you have to tell her.* Goku was still stuffing his face and pretending like the conversation wasn't happening. Gohan concentrated on chewing his rice for a moment and took a breath. He was half listening to the women's conversation.  
  
*Tell her what, Tousan? Tell who what?* Goku sent him a look and then complimented Chichi. Naturally he had to ask for seconds.  
  
*Tell her about being a Saiyan. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, you need to, at the rate you two are moving.* Gohan looked confused for a moment.  
  
*What do I tell her Dad? Umm, Videl, you realize how powerful I am? Well, I'm a half alien…..* Goku laughed a little, presumably at something Chichi had said.  
  
*I think you could be more subtle than that, Gohan. Videl is beginning to sense something. The fact that you're bonding isn't helping anything. I get the feeling that if you wait until she can't leave your side without being sick before you tell her about the bond; she's going to be slightly mad at you. I'm guessing she knows little or nothing, right?*  
  
*Well, it hadn't come up…*  
  
*Gohan, that's not fair to Videl, especially since the full moon is coming soon. You won't be entirely in control of yourself, you know that, right?*  
  
*Yeah, I guess you're right…Videl's not going to like this, though…*  
  
Gohan stood up to help his mother with the dishes, but Chichi stopped him.  
  
"Go on. Show Videl around Mt. Parsu." Goku nodded at him. "Goku here can help with the dishes, for once." Goten had already taken off on Nimbus.  
  
"If you say so, Kaasan. Let me go get a jacket." Videl followed him, and when they emerged form Gohan's room Chichi was amused to see Videl wearing one of Gohan's sweaters.  
  
*Talk to her, Gohan.* With that, Goku took Chichi under on e arm and led her to the kitchen. Giggles could be heard. Gohan laughed under his breath and then took Videl outside.  
  
The air was clear and clean, full of spring's promise and new life. Evening's mist clung to everything and birds sang out from their perches on top of trees.  
  
With Chichi's wonderful meal in her stomach, the like of which none of Hercule's servants could imitate, and the perfume of flowers in the air, Videl felt almost sedated. Mt. Parsu was certainly the most beautiful place she'd ever been. She leaned into Gohan's chest as a cool spring breeze played around her legs. Gohan slipped his arm around her waist and Videl felt almost instantly warmer.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan." He looked down at her and smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Where are we going?" This time Gohan chuckled.  
  
"My place." 


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. I think I've said that multiple times now…  
  
Author's Note: I know the chapters are short. I'm sorry, I really am. Read and Review please.  
  
*Special Note from Dragontwin to Love2Jump: Gohan's topless dear, not Videl*  
  
Confessions-Chapter 3 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
They walked down the path from the Son's home to a creek bed. Gohan flew over the creek and waited for Videl to follow him.  
  
As soon as she was over the creek Gohan led them down a hill and to the edge of a brook. Water ran over rocks and bubbled contentedly. Videl reflected that if Gohan wanted to seduce her, this would be the time and place to do it. After all, he had hugged her, hadn't he?  
  
"Here we are Videl. This is my place. I'm the only one who knows where it is, besides Nimbus, and now you." Videl smiled. "You said at the end of the World Tournament that you weren't through with me. I kind of thought you'd come here sooner."  
  
"It's just that, you know, I was worried about you. I would have come sooner, but Dad's been impossible, what with him winning two world championships now and all."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine so." Gohan sounded royally unimpressed.  
  
"The worst part of it is that I don't think that he deserves it. I'm not even sure that he defeated Cell anymore." She sounded really distressed, and Gohan hated to break it to her this way, but it had to be done.  
  
"He didn't." Gohan said, putting it as simply as he could.  
  
"What?" Videl was outraged, but somehow she could tell that Gohan wasn't lying to her.  
  
"Videl, I haven't been telling you the whole truth. I'm not entirely human." Videl started, but Gohan put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "I'm a half-Saiyan. My mother's human enough, but my father, well, he's Saiyan." Videl looked frightened. She recovered quickly enough though.  
  
"What do you mean you're a Saiyan? What's so special about a Saiyan? What's this about my Dad not beating Cell?"  
  
"One question at a time, Videl." She glared, and her eyes seemed sharp as nails. "Okay, okay, I'll try to answer them all." He took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Saiyans. Their home world is Vegeta-sei. They're a race of warriors, almost exclusively, but they had enough technology to travel into space and systematically conquer every planet they could get their hands on."  
  
"Wait a minute. If you're a Saiyan, wouldn't they have conquered Earth, or at least tried?"  
  
"Well, they were planning to, but it didn't' work, because my dad was here."  
  
"I thought your dad was a Saiyan." When Gohan nodded she continued, "So wouldn't your dad have been one of them trying to take over the world?"  
  
"Yeah well, they sent my dad here when he was small and he bumped his head really hard, so he forgot his mission. He fought on Earth's side when they sent Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz to our world." Videl's eyes narrowed.  
  
"So you're saying that there's a bunch of evil people…"  
  
"No, no, no. Freeiza blew up Vegeta-sei. That's why Vegeta's still here on Earth. He fights with the Z senshi now."  
  
"Are all of the Z fighters Saiyans?" Gohan shook his head. 'Man this is taking forever, and I haven't even gotten to the part about Super Saiyans yet.'  
  
"Just us Sons and Vegeta, oh, and his son Trunks."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, what's so special about Saiyans?"  
  
"This."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm being cruel. But my hand hurts, so I'll have to drag this thing out. 


	4. chapter4

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Period. No characters, no nothin.  
  
Dragontwin's Note: Well, well. You want more do you? Have to have it now? Ok…I guess. If you say so. Thanx to all the people who reviewed…there was like seven reviews overnight…that's amazing for me. I usually don't get that many. Well, here it is, the next chapter of "Confessions" for all of you loyal readers out there. I personally can't believe that I published three chapters in one day…I must be insane! Here I go. Read and review.  
  
Response to Reviewers: It's really not necessary to blow raspberries at me, people. I told you I would leave you hanging. And I did. For one whole day. Gee whiz. It was a really nice review though. *Blushes* Thank you for all of your reviews. You people keep me going at this stuff. Thanks so much for everything y'all. Not one mean review…*sighs*  
  
Finally we're ready to get started on the real fic. Here it is:  
  
Confessions-Chapter 4  
  
Last time:  
  
"What's so special about Saiyans, anyway?"  
  
"This."  
  
Videl found herself face to face with the Gold Fighter. 'He said he wasn't…..'  
  
"We call this a Super Saiyan transformation. This is what's so special about Saiyans. Only a few of the Saiyan race will ever have enough strength to achieve it. Still, every Saiyan on Earth can reach Super Saiyan, if not levels above it."  
  
"My dad said it was a trick, with lights or something like that." Gohan shook his head. He knew that Mr. Satan had been dense, but he couldn't believe that he would have fed that lie to his own daughter….  
  
"Touch the shield around me. Carefully." She felt like the fabric on Gohan's sweater was getting burned, and when she looked down, she was surprised to see that it was. "I assure you Videl, it's not a trick. Even with this transformation we had a hard time beating Cell." Videl looked into his turquoise eyes, which looked hard and remote. Still, she could feel the pain in his tone. She snuggled closer to him so she could soak up his warmth. He had powered down slightly, so the shield wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised I hadn't figured it out earlier."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I had wondered why you had a tail in your baby pictures."  
  
"Mom showed you my BABY PICTURES?" Videl blushed.  
  
"Yeah and she kept mentioning 'the bond' under her breath." It was Gohan's turn to blush. "What's the bond, Gohan?" He grinned a little. He knew the perfect way to introduce her to the idea. He leaned over and…  
  
Videl felt two lips touch hers gently. She felt something that she hadn't ever felt before. As the kiss deepened, so did something inside of her mind did, too. It was the closest she had ever come to total happiness in a long time. When he finally loosed her lips, Videl sighed, sorry that the kiss was over, but glad she could breathe again. She looked up into Gohan's eyes through her lashes. She reflected that Gohan made her feel more feminine than any of the guys who had vied for her affection before.  
  
*Liked that, did you?* Videl could feel him in her mind.  
  
*What's going on?* She could instinctively reply in the same fashion.  
  
*Well, we're bonding, or, I should say, bonded. It's one of the perks of being a Saiyan.* Videl absorbed that.  
  
*Bonded?* Gohan sighed and reached out for her. Gohan realized that Videl was shivering.  
  
*Come here, Videl.* She scooted over closer to him, but Gohan shook his head and pulled her onto his lap. *We're bonded. It has it's perks. It means, dear heart, a couple of things. One, we can talk to each other telepathically. It will be virtually impossible for me to hide anything from you. Two: we're really meant for each other.*  
  
*I haven't been this scared since my fight with Spopovitch.* Gohan looked down and Videl strained up and their lips met again. Gohan's tongue flicked across her lips and she opened them willingly. *Okay, so I'm not scared anymore.* Gohan chuckled from deep in his throat and pulled her closer to him.  
  
It was midnight before the couple returned to the Son family home. Gohan walked into the living room with Videl under his arm. Goku and Chichi were wrapped up in a blanket, and each other. Chichi was asleep. Videl sagged under Gohan, despite the fact that Gohan had carried her most of the way.  
  
*Videl, I don't think you're in any condition to fly home. Why don't you spend the night with me?* Videl blushed as a wave of wicked thoughts ran through her mind. *If you intend to become Mrs. Son, you'd better get used to it.*  
  
*I wasn't aware that there were other candidates. Not that it wasn't pleasurable, Gohan dear, but I think I'm too tired for any of that right now. But since Dad's not home I think I could stay with you.* Gohan breathed a sigh of relief that Goten had recently gotten his own room.  
  
Goku looked over at Gohan and nodded. "Good morning, you two. It is midnight, you know." Videl noticed that both of the Son men looked inordinately pleased with themselves. Looking at Chichi's contented face, though, she decided she had much to look forward to.  
  
"We know. Videl's going to spend the night here with us." Videl saw no surprise in the legendary warrior's face. Gohan had told her about him earlier, when she had asked. She found it hard to believe that this good natured fellow could be so dangerous. Yet, sometimes Gohan himself could make that remarkable transformation from a carefree, happy guy, to a man that was, for all extensive purposes, full of pride and determination.  
  
"Ah, so you two have bonded then?" When Gohan nodded Goku said, "I thought I smelled it on you. Welcome to the family, Videl. You're a Son now, as far as we're concerned!" From deep with Goku's chest a very satisfied Chichi mumbled.  
  
"I hope you two had fun tonight. Welcome to the family. We're glad to have someone how can keep Gohan in line. Kami knows I can't." Videl laughed and leaned into Gohan's chest.  
  
"Gohan, is that you?" A very sleepy miniature Goku stumbled into the room.  
  
"Sure is, squirt. Did we wake you up?" Goten nodded groggily. "I'm sorry, little guy."  
  
"It's okay. HI Videl." Goten's smile got a little bigger. "I see now. Gohan an' you have bonded, huh? Wow that's great! So you're my new—what'd you call that, Kaasan?"  
  
"Sister-in-law, Goten." Videl answered for Chichi. 'I guess this bonding thing is a Saiyan marriage. That works for me. Videl Son. Hmmm, I like that.'  
  
  
  
A/N: I bet y'all think it's over. IT'S NOT! HAHAHAHA! What about Mr. Satan? Find out on the next chapter of: Confessions! 


	5. chapter5

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Obviously  
  
Author's Note: Wow, that's the most reviews I've ever gotten in my whole entire life. Thanx you guys.  
  
P.S. There were some suggestions that I kill off Mr. Satan…I was thinking about it…but that would just be too easy.  
  
Confessions-Chapter 5 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Videl stretched out like a cat, and Gohan grinned in response. Rarely did he get to see Videl like this, without her major ego and big talk. Just Videl. With that thought, she opened one of her eyes almost lazily.  
  
"Good morning Gohan." He smirked.  
  
"It is a good morning." Videl laughed and then looked confused.  
  
"Are you the fella I slept with last night?" Gohan was shocked for a moment, and then realized that this was part of a game. He liked games.  
  
"I think so." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"How was I?" He rolled over on to his stomach and gathered her to him.  
  
"Amazing, of course, just like everything you do." He was awarded a kiss and a giggle for that remark. There was a knock at the door, and Goten walked in. He giggled a little.  
  
"Oops, sorry Gohan. Kaasan sent me to get you. She said that you two need to come upstairs and eat breakfast. Tousan and she are having a funny conversation. You know, one of those ones where they have a conversation out loud and then talk with their minds some, so you can't tell what they're saying?" Gohan nodded, a little irritated that his brother had come and interrupted his fun. Videl leaned over and caressed his cheek endearingly.  
  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
"You'd better. I might get mean." She laughed and laid a kiss on his face.  
  
"Son Gohan? Get mean? Not possible. Now, he might get annoyed, irritated, and slightly mad, but he would never get mean. That's one of the reasons I love him." He let out a great laugh.  
  
"Well, maybe you'd better wait till he's around to tell him, huh?"  
  
"I'm too shy to tell him." Now Gohan had to laugh again.  
  
"Hmmm, then maybe it's a good thing that I'm a good friend of his, huh?"  
  
"Maybe you could tell him for me?" His eyes were twinkling with unreleased mirth.  
  
"Maybe, if a certain pretty lady would give me a kiss."  
  
"I don't know about that. She might not think that's quite fair, since all she's been thinking about it is a certain handsome gentlemen kissing her, not the other way around." Now they were both laughing. Videl hadn't laughed this much since her mother had died. They both leaned in and kissed each other. Let's just say that they were a little bit late to breakfast.  
  
Chichi sighed a little as she watched Gohan and Videl flirt at the breakfast table. Goku was usually to busy eating to play these kinds of games with her around now, but he seemed more than willing to last night. Just thinking about that made her face hot, so she stopped.  
  
"So, when do you plan on telling Mr. Satan?" Goku asked. Gohan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I had forgotten about Dad. What are we going to do, Gohan? He's going to want to fight you, you know that." This earned an eye roll from Gohan.  
  
"That wouldn't do much for his reputation." Goku said with a laugh. Gohan knew how sensitive Videl used to be about her Dad, so he tried to refrain from laughing, until he saw the smile on Videl's face.  
  
"Yeah, he does kind of carry it a little far, doesn't he?" Goten smiled.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman is a lot better!" Gohan laughed and Videl gave him a look out of the corner of her eye. He shook his head firmly. Goten didn't know.  
  
"We have to tell him sometime, don't we Videl? This could get a little awkward."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Chichi stirred some of the rice in her pan.  
  
"Gohan could beat up Mr. Satan, easy!" The whole table laughed at Goten's confidence in his older brother.  
  
"I'm not so sure, the way he's been neglecting his training." Goku's voice was teasing, but Gohan could tell that his father really regretted him not using his strength the way he had.  
  
"Mr. Satan doesn't train anymore, either." Videl said, using his fighting name to mock him. Chichi looked over, concerned.  
  
"The poor dear man, he just did what he thought he had to do, and got to use to things being a certain way. He just can't accept change. Maybe at one time he would have had a chance to be a great fighter, but not anymore." Everyone nodded. Son Chichi had put an end to the conversation, and that was that.  
  
Later at the Satan Mansion  
  
"Where's Videl? She said she would meet me here!"  
  
A/N: I'm ending it here, coz I'm going to bed. Tomorrow: Mr. Satan's reaction and….PREGNANT???? Check it out. Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter isn't what you think it is…and that's all I'm saying. 


	6. chapter6

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, never will.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews again. You guys are totally awesome! I can't believe the kind of reviews I've gotten. However, I REFUSE TO KILL MR. SATAN! So quit asking me. Don't have a lot of time to update tonight, so it probably won't be very long. *Ducks head to avoid multitude of ki blasts headed her direction*. Okay, so maybe it will.  
  
Confessions- Chapter 6 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
"You know, Gohan, you don't have to be so nervous about this." Gohan nodded, but Videl could feel his hand sweating in her palm. She kissed his cheek, because she was afraid that anything more would give away their relationship before she had a chance to explain it to her father.  
  
"I'm not nervous, I'm just concerned that I might have to fight him…and it's been so long since I've fought someone so weak…I'm really not sure I wouldn't be able to not hurt him." Videl felt his arm sneak around her waist and she leaned in.  
  
"Sometimes I think that you Z fighters are all talk and no fight. Then I get to see you fight, and I'm reminded that you have reason to talk." Gohan laughed a little and fended off her mock punch with ease. "You know, sometimes the fact that I can't hit you annoys me." Gohan looked surprised for a moment.  
  
"Well, it shouldn't annoy you. If I were anyone else, you probably would be able to hit me."  
  
"I know that. Still. Sometimes the fact that you're not like the rest of them is a bonus, sometimes it's, well, it's inconvenient." Now Gohan was really laughing.  
  
"You and my mother should have a talk sometime. She has the same feeling about my father." He tensed a little as he heard the security cameras at the Satan mansion turn to focus on him.  
  
"Relax, Gohan. Sometimes my dad gets a little paranoid." She turned the key in the door and pushed it open.  
  
"Miss Videl! Miss Videl! You're finally home! Mr. Satan has been looking all over for you! He said that if you were with a boy…well, let's just say it wasn't pretty, Miss Videl." Videl waved her hand, unconcerned.  
  
"Gohan can take care of himself." She turned to look at Gohan, who was confused. "Gohan, this is our housekeeper of, well, many years, I've lost count, Mrs. Williams. She came here from America." Gohan bowed politely to the old woman, and she blushed.  
  
"Well, he's got manners; I'll say that much for him. But I don't know that he'll survive Hercule, you know how he is."  
  
"Gohan is able to take care of himself without any assistance from me, Mrs. Williams."  
  
"I'll bet that gets on your nerves," Mrs. Williams mumbled.  
  
Laughing, Videl admitted, "It does."  
  
"VIDEL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, GIRL? I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Videl smiled, unimpressed with his display of shouting.  
  
"Dad, this is Son Gohan." Hercule rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, you know what my policy on guys is, Videl. If you can find a guy stronger than me…"  
  
"Dad, he's Goku's son." Hercule's eyes popped out for a moment.  
  
"Oh, you mean that fighter that uses tricks to intimidate his opponents? Why, I could smash him into…"  
  
"I wouldn't recommend making any more comments about my father, Mr. Satan." Gohan used his most polite tone, but Videl could see the traces of turquoise in his eyes, and she knew her father wouldn't last two seconds if Gohan got angry.  
  
"Just calm down, you two. Dad, Gohan has asked me to marry him." She winked at Gohan when Hercule wasn't looking, and Gohan grinned. Despite himself, he was enjoying this.  
  
"WHAT? I ABSOLUETELY FORBID IT! NEVER WILL I GIVE MY DAUGHTER PERMISSION TO MARRY ONE OF…."  
  
"One of whom, Dad? The people who really defeated Cell?" Hercule's head shook.  
  
"Yes! A freak! Never mind the fact that he helped defeat Cell, he's still a freak! AND I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Videl's shoulders heaved a sigh.  
  
"He's no freak, Dad. He's a wonderful, wonderful man who's shown me so much, and I'm sorry if you can't approve, but I'm going through with this no matter what you say." Hercule gave out.  
  
"If you're sure he'll make you happy, I suppose I could permit it…besides I could never say no to you, Videl." She started to jump up and down. "Just as long as he fights me first." 


	7. chapter7

Disclaimer: I don't have to write these anymore, do I?  
  
Author's Note: Thank you thank you thank you! 42 reviews and not a single bad one! I'm shocked, really. It used to be I could respond to a lot of the reviews in my fic…but that would take forever now! (To tell you the truth, I'm kinda happy about that, one less thing to keep me babbling before I get on with the story!) I just wanted to tell those of you who were actually concerned about Mr. Satan's well being that he does survive this fic. I make no guarantees about the next one, though. *Evil cackle from Dragontwin. Kat sighs.* Just wanted to let you y'all know that this fic is almost over with, only a few more chapters to go. In a way, I'm going to be sad when it ends, as well as extremely happy, because I'll be able to get all of these people who yell at me when I don't update every day to go away. Also, this chapter will be slightly longer. YAY for Dragontwin and Kat!  
  
Dragontwin's Note to Edward: Thanx for the awesome review! See, I am updating!  
  
Dragontwin's Note to Lady Rivka: Thanx for continuing to read and review my fic. I appreciate the good reviews. *Dragontwin leans over and says in a stage whisper: Y'all should read her stuff! She's totally awesome!*  
  
  
  
One last thing: I do not respond to requests to e-mail people. Family policy. If you have a question you need to ask me, or a fic you want me to review…just leave a review with the question and/or fic, and I would be more than happy to respond then, in the form of the review.  
  
Confessions-Chapter 7 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Gohan smirked at Hercule's challenge. "I'm not so sure you'd want to fight me, Hercule."  
  
"Why not? I'm the martial arts champion of the world!"  
  
"Yes, and I'm a half monkey from an alien planet. Your point is?" Hercule laughed, sure that Gohan was making a joke. Gohan hadn't really meant to say that, he just wished this encounter with "The martial arts champion of the world" was over with, so he could take Videl home once and for all.  
  
"Well, are you going to fight me or not?"  
  
"I guess, if that's what you want. You sure you know who I am, right?"  
  
"Men can gain amazing strength defending their daughter's honor!" Gohan felt like rolling his eyes. "You'd better block, boy, because I'm coming after you!" This time Gohan did roll his eyes.  
  
"All right. Hit me with your best shot. I guess." Hercule leaned back and threw his strongest punch at Gohan, which Gohan blocked with a finger. Gohan sighed and flicked him with two fingers against the wall. Hercule was out like a light. "Sorry about that, Videl." She nodded, and ran over to check his pulse.  
  
"Well, he's alive. That's better than I thought he would come out of this." She sighed and shook her head a little. "He was always a little disillusioned. I'm just surprised that he would want to fight you. I mean, he knew who defeated Cell." Gohan put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Its okay, Videl. See, he's stirring now." She nodded.  
  
"You okay, Dad?"  
  
"Yeah. What was I doing Videl?" Videl opened her mouth to tell him the Gohan had just managed to defeat him with two fingers, but Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid you got knocked out sir, something fell on your head. You were about to let me marry Videl." Hercule shook his head, as if to clear it of fuzz.  
  
"I was? Well, you seem nice enough." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Why not? If Videl's in love with you, what did you say your name was? Barney? Oh yes…that's it. Barney, you can marry her." Videl was in stitches by the time they left.  
  
"How did you know he was going to be like that?"  
  
"I've seen him fight before, remember? I just took some notes…" Videl jumped on him and kissed him.  
  
"Don't kiss me in the middle of the street, Videl, unless you want to be ravished in public." She giggled deliriously.  
  
"Well then, you'd better take me to your house then, huh?" He swung her up into his arms and took off at top speed.  
  
"Hey, I can fly, you know!"  
  
"Not as fast as I can."  
  
Later at the Son House…  
  
The telephone rang in Gohan's room, where two very exhausted lovers lay on Gohan's bed. A moan came from the Saiyan, who tried to bury his face tighter into Videl's stomach.  
  
"All right, you lazy bum, I'll answer it this time, but otherwise you have to get it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Moshi moshi. Son residence, Son Videl speaking." The voice on the other end of the phone was so loud that Videl held the phone away from her ear.  
  
"VIDEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She promptly hung up and put the phone off the hook. She didn't want to listen to her father now.  
  
"Son Videl? Since when are you Son Videl? I wasn't informed of this development…"  
  
"Shut up, Gohan. It was just an easy way of telling him that he's not getting his way this time." Gohan chuckled at her vehemence.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you deal with your father all alone." She fingered his hair, which was easy to reach because he was still lying with his head on her belly.  
  
"Please don't. The way you handled him this morning helped. I probably wouldn't be able to see you ever again if he had remembered that you had defeated him. He's strange that way."  
  
"Yes, well, nothing can take you from me now. I promise."  
  
"Cross your heart?"  
  
"And hope to die," Gohan responded promptly. They both fell to pieces laughing.  
  
A/N: I got a review asking if Videl is pregnant. Wouldn't you like to know? I guess you'll guest have to keep reading…I'm sorry that this chapter isn't long enough, but it will have to work for today. I'll probably not have time to update until tomorrow, but I'll try for later tonight, to make up for not updating over Easter weekend. I missed you all…really. 


	8. chapter8

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Or the characters, scenery, props, etc.  
  
Author's Note: Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for sooo patiently. *Kat immediately goes into a laughing fit* Okay, maybe not so patiently. Rest assured, this is only a fanfic, which means I can tweak the storyline a little. Good. I'm glad we all understand that. I don't like it when people yell at me. *Dragontwin begins to sob and Kat puts her arm around Dragontwin's shoulder.* We'll get the fanfic going as soon as Dragontwin calms down…She's normally not like this….  
  
Confessions-Chapter 8 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
"Hey Videl honey, I'm going to go for this job interview." Two years after Videl had accepted Gohan's offer of marriage, they were living in the city while Gohan finished up his Ph.D. Needless to say, Chichi was happy. In fact, everything was going great in the Son family. Goku was alive, miraculously, Goten was happy, it seemed like everybody was happy on this particular morning. Except Videl, who was sitting on the bathroom floor. Videl wasn't feeling too good, and the only response to his shouted comment was a dry heave. "Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Gohan." With that, she leaned over the toilet again.  
  
"Maybe you should go see Bulma." While Gohan was trying to distract her with conversation, he was debating whether or not he ought to stay home from this interview after all.  
  
"Don't you ever think about it, Son Gohan. You need that job, if only to keep you out of my hair for a while." One thing was for sure, she thought as the room span around, they didn't need the money. Maybe they would now, though. She wondered where that came from. Meanwhile, Gohan was talking to her. She tried to focus on him.  
  
"Okay, I'll go if you say so Videl. But if I go to this interview, you go see Bulma. She's more likely to know what's wrong with you than any doctor I know." Videl nodded and heaved once more. The only problem she faced now was getting off of the bathroom floor. She wasn't about to ask for help, but Gohan noticed her dilemma.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you there?" Videl's eyes looked pleading, but she shook her head.  
  
"I can't make you miss the start of your interview! I know you really wanted that job." His tongue touched the back of his front teeth, irritated.  
  
"It doesn't matter. They're going to give me the job anyway." Videl inclined her head carefully. She didn't want to pass out right there. Gohan picked her up like she was made of glass and held her snug against his chest.  
  
The Vegeta Briefs Residence.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Trunks was the first to see their guest arrive, and he waved his hand enthusiastically. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of a spar with Goten, who caught him when he was unaware. Trunks went flying into the side of the building, which had been reinforced by Bulma herself after the boys had ruined the outside wall a few dozen times.  
  
"What's wrong with Videl?" Goten looked at his brother's wife with concern in his eyes, which was a mistake, because Trunks took his revenge, and Goten made a small crater with the impact of Trunks punch. Gohan laughed a second, and Videl moaned. The motion was making her sick.  
  
"She's not feeling to well, Goten. Could you tell me where Bulma is?" Trunks nodded and blocked Goten's punch, which he had thrown with little effort. Neither of them was really trying too hard. They were concerned about Videl.  
  
"She's in her lab. It's down the hallway to your right. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks Trunks." Gohan walked slowly and carefully so he could avoid jarring her head.  
  
Bulma's Lab  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's up? Oh, I see…well, place her on the bed. I'll want to take some vital signs." Bulma bit her lip. *I haven't seen anyone like this since…well, since I was pregnant with Bra…nasty things those Saiyan babies…* A bolt of inspiration hit her suddenly. She smiled. "Gohan, why don't you wait outside?" He looked hurt, but Bulma was hasty to reassure him. "Don't worry, she'll be all right. It'll just be easier to take care of her without you hanging around, okay?"  
  
"She wants me to go to this job interview…"  
  
"Well then, I would go. When she comes around, say about noon, she won't be too happy that you have disobeyed her orders. We get like that sometimes when…" Her voice trailed off. *After all Bulma, you're not even sure that that's what the problem is.* "Just go on ahead Gohan, I'll let you know." *Or, with any luck…she'll let you know.*  
  
"Here we go Videl. I have some questions to ask you…" 


	9. chapter9

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Never have…never will.  
  
Author's Note: Omigosh…it's finally over! (At least, I think it is…) You guessed it…it is now time to say good-bye to Gohan and Videl and Confessions (for me, that is. You can return as often as you want to). It's been fun writing it, and I've been enjoying the reviews and the interesting people who review. This has been my longest fic yet (mostly because I didn't have the time to make it three extremely long chapters) and everyone has been awesome in putting up with my writer's whims. Thanks to this fic I am now on 3 people's fave authors lists (a feat of which I am extremely proud). THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE! A lot of you finally realized around the seventh chapter that I was going to drag this fic out until it was dead, and you've been wanting to know whether Videl's pregnant or not. I would think that it is extremely obvious, since to me the plot was very see through. The idea was to impress y'all with my mushiness. I think I have. Here it is, the final chapter of Confessions…the last author's note of Confessions…the last long winded speech I make before I write an annoyingly short chapter. *Dragontwin sobs and Kat is hysterically wailing*. THANK YOU, FOR EVERYTHING!  
  
One last thing: y'all need to read Celticstar's fic, The Legion, in the Original Fantasy section of this website. It's my sis's first venture into the wonderful world of fanfiction.net, and I personally love the story! Of course, I know what's going to happen, and you don't! *Sticks tongue out*.  
  
Confessions-Chapter *gasp* 9 Dragontwin/Kat  
  
  
  
Videl felt like she had been hit with a ten pound hammer.  
  
"What did you say again? There's no way I could be pregnant!" Bulma was enjoying this too much, Videl thought irritably.  
  
"I would have thought so too. Miracles do happen though. Look at me. I had Bra when I was fifty. You're nowhere near that age. It's not really that surprising, if you think about it. I mean, you two are really in love with each other, right? Trust me; it will do amazing things for your relationship." Videl's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"How did you know, though? I didn't even know what was going on, and from what you and Chichi have been telling me, I should've been the first to know." Bulma sighed. She knew that Videl thought she wasn't ready. Personally, Bulma thought it was about time, but she wasn't going to say that to Videl.  
  
"The extreme morning sickness was the first sign. Normally women don't get that sick in the morning, I mean to the point where they're going to faint from the pain. I have only seen two cases like yours, mine and Chichi's. Be thankful, babe. We went through it twice, so I've had ample time to develop medication that will cancel the affects of the morning sickness. You'll feel more like you than you normally do in the morning, and it will give you time to enjoy the other, more interesting effects of carrying a Saiyan child."  
  
"What more interesting effects?" Bulma grinned.  
  
"It does wonderful things for metabolism. You'll eat like a pig, and you won't gain a pound. Whatever natural balance you might have felt before this, as far as emotions go, you can kiss good bye, at least for the duration of your pregnancy. Another thing, you'll be able to communicate with the child. At least, I mean, you should. Chichi and I could, at least on the most primal levels. It helps at night, when all he or she wants to do is kick, and all you want to do is sleep, or whatever it is you do at night," Bulma added with a sly grin and a wink in the general direction Gohan was headed.  
  
Videl smiled. She was beginning to see the upside of this now. She was going to be a mommy! She couldn't wait! Sitting up carefully she looked around the room with new eyes.  
  
"I'm going to be a mommy…" Videl's voice trailed off. Bulma grinned.  
  
"I know, it's an amazing feeling, isn't it?" Videl nodded.  
  
"How am I going to tell Gohan?"  
  
"No suggestions there. Vegeta normally figured it out for himself, and the one time I had to tell him, well, let's just say I'm glad I got the timing right." Videl threw her head back and laughed. This feeling of exhilaration was nothing like she had ever felt before, with the possible exception of her bonding night with Gohan that had changed everything between them.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm not ready at all!"  
  
"Nobody ever is, dear. Chichi and I would be more than happy to help you with any questions you might have. We've been through this too many times not to be ready to help. Believe me, you're going to need it."  
  
"I have a feeling that I might. Chichi's going to flip. She's been hinting around at grandchildren for a long time."  
  
"That's Chichi all right." Both women hugged. Tears of joy streamed down Videl's face. A mommy, she was going to be a mommy! She hadn't thought that she would be able to, because of the devastating blow to her stomach that Spopovitch dealt so long ago. Despite the Sensu beans, Videl had always wondered, and now she knew. She could have children! Gohan was going to be so happy. Hell, she was so happy! Now the only thing she had to do was figure out how to tell Gohan.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's where I'm going to leave Confessions. Some things are just better left private, I think, and Videl has already let me enter her mind for an extradionarily long time, at least, for her. I really am sad to leave this story…but I've got so many other ideas that it won't be long before I return to the fanfiction world, as well as the world of Gohan and Videl.  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Edward: You've been an amazing loyal reviewer, despite the fact that my short chapters annoy you. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate it.  
  
Lady Rivka: Yet another loyal reviewer! I was pleased to discover a fanfiction writer of such caliber was reading my work, and actually enjoying it! I really must remember to check up on that fic that you were writing…  
  
Majin Elevenking and Babi-di: Thank you for adding me to your favorites list! I love it when people do that!  
  
Shinou: I'm glad you finally got a chance to review my fic. C ya soon. Love ya! 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.  
  
Author's Note: At the request of so many people, I have decided to write an epilogue of Confessions. I can't believe I'm doing this, but, still. I had no idea y'all loved this fic so much…  
  
Confessions-Epilogue Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Chichi hummed a little as she fried the fish that evening for dinner. Gohan and Videl were coming over, and she couldn't wait to see her little boy again. Goku ducked under the hallway from the living room to the kitchen and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Chi, are Gohan and Videl here yet?" She sighed as she turned to face him.  
  
"No Goku, you asked me that five minutes ago. Besides, you would have been able to sense their ki or whatever you call it." Goku grinned bigger.  
  
"Oh, okay. Here they come, I think." Chichi turned to face the doorway and laughed out loud as Gohan and Videl landed just inside the doorway. They had been racing, and it looked like Gohan had let Videl win this time.  
  
"You'll have to try harder next time, Gohan," Videl said, and winked at Chichi. They both knew what Gohan was doing, and they both thought it was a sweet gesture.  
  
"Hey Dad!" The two men embraced warmly. Goten came running from around the corner. Now that he was older and *cooler* he and his brother shook hands hello, but Goten's greeting was enthusiastic. There was a burst of chatter from all of the parties involved, and as Chichi and Videl settled down to talk about family life and the house work they had to do and of course fighting, Gohan, Goku, and Goten all took off to spar for a little while before dinner was ready.  
  
The dinner that night was surprisingly long. Now that Gohan had gotten a job as a top professor in one of the area colleges, there was much to talk about, and less time than ever before. Videl and Gohan seemed more in love than ever, Chichi noted with satisfaction. Gohan had indeed met the right woman to bond with, and Chichi couldn't have been more happy with his selection. While she was thinking about that Gohan stood up suddenly and took Videl's hand in his.  
  
"We have an announcement to make," Gohan cleared his throat nervously and looked to Videl for support. She nodded at him to continue. "Videl told me yesterday that we're going to parents!" Chichi felt a wave of surprise wash over her.  
  
"This is marvelous! Grandchildren! Oh my, Goku." The big Saiyan now had his wife wrapped in his arms.  
  
"Hey, that's great you two!" Gohan laughed a little. Videl smiled.  
  
"We've decided to name her Son Pan," Videl announced. With that Chichi's knees gave out and she fell against Goku's chest.  
  
"That's a very pretty name," Goku said, and grinned.  
  
"That makes me an uncle, doesn't it Gohan?" Goten's eyes sparkled with joy.  
  
"Yep. Uncle Goten. How'd you like that?" Goten laughed loudly.  
  
"That, I can't believe," Chichi said, and everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so I couldn't resist putting Goten in another chapter. Thanks to the loyal reviewers who kept after me for an epilogue. I keep getting more and more reviews, which amazes me to no end. Special thanx to:  
  
Edward: Sorry, couldn't remember the last part of your pen name. It's a bear to spell, especially for someone like me. Thank you for keeping up with Confessions and all my other stories. I couldn't believe how nice you were in your reviews and everything. You keep up the good work. Here's an author that deserves to be read and reviewed more than they do. READ ED'S STUFF!  
  
Elvenking: Thank you so much for everything you've done. I appreciate the reviews and the fact that you kept reading it! I'm especially glad that you put me on your favorites list. It makes me feel special!  
  
Lady Rivka: Thanks a million. For the reviews, for the encouragement, and especially for respecting my opinion and *asking* me to read your fics. You're a much more accomplished author than I am, and I hope to read more of your stuff soon!  
  
TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FIC: This has been one heck of a fic to write, read and I'm sure to review! Thank you for loyally keeping up with my not so regular updating habits and my really short chapters! I love you all!  
  
*Dragontwin and Kat take final curtain calls and bows and exit Confessions stage right for the final time.* 


End file.
